crusaders_of_dusk_and_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Aes the Brass
Titles The Traveler The God of Rogues Domain Trickery Artifacts Glimmer Mythos From the Filius/Patri Cycle : Aes sat across from the man and sipped slowly on his ale. He didn't need to look at the cards face down on the table to know how the hand would play out. The man across from him however kept wiping his brow as he stared at the growing pile of money on the table. Aes simply smiled and as he did he sent a small jolt of pain into the mans hand. The pain did no real damage, but it made the hand twitch enough that the coin it held fell on the table and rolled into the pot between them. The man licked his lips as Aes smiled and turned his cards over one by one. The nervousness faded and the man smiled as the cards revealed a losing hand. He flipped over his own three cards, a hand that clearly beat his opponents, and his friends around the bar cheered. They bought the man a mug of ale and clapped him on the back, congratulating him for beating the stranger that had been robbing them all blind that night. Aes instinctively reached for his sword, but than rememebered that Glimmer was on the other side of the world at the moment. Two night's hence he had let his sword be stolen by a young thief in another kingdom. He knew the young man would use the luck it brought him to stay alive and survive the rough streets he had been born to. Aes instead caressed his wife's gift, one of her precious spheres, which hung from a webbed pouch at his waist. The webbing allowed him to make contact with the sphere without taking it from the holder. As he did so, the world around him hazed, and as he walked out of the door of the bar, he saw the mans future spread out before him. The man would return home after buying his friends some drinks, and would kiss his wife. Their coupling that night would produce a child, a girl, but more importantly the money would help the man survive without having to go with the army recruiters who would come in the next week. He would be spared the horror of holding his gut in his hands as he died on a battlefield, and his soul would not return to Aes's mother until after a full and complete life. More importantly Aes's father had one less soul to play his war games with. As the world of man came back into focus, Aes's let out a heavy sigh. The sphere did not reveal everything to him, but he would save those he could until his wife asked for it's return. She knew and shared his heart for the poor creatures of their world. The other dragons may choose to sit in the heavens most days and only occasionally answer the prayers offered to them, but Aes saw the storm that would come to the land one day. Until that day came, a day when he would need to leave the fate of man in their own hands, he would do whatever he could to bring a little peace to even one person of this world. The Court of Dragons